


Loki And Kela’s Adventures on Midgard

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Loki and Kela's Continuing Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Loki brings his love Kela to Midgard despite being wanted for war crimes by The Avengers. While attending the theater in New York they cross paths with a dangerous man with mind control abilities. Will Loki be able to keep Kela from becoming his latest victim?A sequel to Exile's Return, but not really necessary to read that first.This will be a little darker than my last Loki/Kela story, simply due to the inclusion of Killgrave, who is a trigger warning in and of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

If Kela had been asked to describe her perfect life it would not be much different from the one she was currently living. Three months ago she had been wed to a man - a _God_ \- who filled her days with adventure and her nights with sin. Who’s voice alone could bring her to shattering orgasm (this was not hyperbole; he had done so two weeks into their marriage, just to prove that he could).  Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mishief, instilled a passion in her that she would not have believed herself capable of just months before, when she had entered into a contract to wed his brother, Thor, in a marriage of state. He had crashed into her life and upended all of her plans, and she would thank the Norns for that forever. 

All that said, she rather thought that this time she might actually throttle him. 

He had decided they should spend the last months showing her what he considered the delights of all the nine realms. Of course, being who he was, this had frequently placed them in rather perilous predicaments. 

And yet, in all that time, she had never once felt the dread that assailed her now. Oh, not for herself, as careless as Loki could be, she knew he would never bring her somewhere he could not keep her safe, but for him. How else was she supposed to feel as they sat, sipping a pre-theater dink, on a patio in New York City?

”Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked for at least the tenth time. 

“Of course,” he replied breezily. “This is one of your favorite plays is it not? I seem to recall your making me read the drivel at one point.”

”Yes, and it is not drivel!” she huffed, unable to resist rising to the bait. When they first met they had spent a week traveling together and to pass the time had often read from Midgardian theater or Elvish poetry.

“Well, this particular group of players is reputed to be particularly excellent, by Midgard standards at any rate. It is my hope that they will be able to elevate the material, though the one playing Orsino will, of course, never be able to bring quite the flair to the role that I did.”

”But Loki,” she pleaded, ignoring his ego, “Midgard? And New York City of all places? Are you insane?”

”Why my love?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is their some reason Midgard may not welcome you?”

”No, my lord,” she snapped, “none that I know of, excepting of course that I am married to the man who destroyed the city in which we sit in an attempt to take over the world.”

”I’d hardly say destroyed,” he objected mildly, looking around. “Perhaps rearranged a bit. And they should have counted themselves honored that I offered them my rule.”

”You stood above them and demanded they kneel at your feet in subjugation!” she reminded him. 

“Yes, but now that I have you to do that so prettily for me, I have no use for them,” he replied smugly.

”I do not kneel to you in subjugation!” she protested. 

“Whatever you wish to call it is fine with me, princess,” he said with a smirk. “As long as you continue to kneel.”

For a moment, from the way he looked from her to the floor under their table between his splayed out legs, she thought he wanted her to do so right then, and a mixture of dread and excitement shot through her veins. It would not have been completely out of character for him. He delighted in pushing her out of her comfort zone, continually prodding and testing her to see what she would allow him to get away with. It turned out the answer was a frightening amount. There was little she could think of that she would truly be able to deny him if he put his mind to it. Even now, as her gaze followed his down, she could feel the moisture increasing between her legs. She was almost always wet for him, but when he did things like this she practically dripped. To her relief, and ever so slight disappointment, he just grinned at her leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Later," he whispered into her mouth.

When she had her breath back, Kela doggedly returned to the subject at hand.

"Maybe we could come back another night," she proposed.

"Tonight is opening night," he told her loftily. "It is the premier time to see it. You, the Princess and future Queen of Asgard, admire the work. I have secured us a private box, so that we need not rub shoulders too closely with the Midgardian peasants. There is nothing more to discuss."

"Very well, if you insist on this," she sighed, acquiescing in part because she really did want to see the play, "could you not at least altar your appearance a bit?"

"Why in all the nine would I do that when I cut such a striking figure?" he asked, preening.

He did at that. Dressed in a Midgardian styled black suit that fit him so closely she was surprised he could move freely, black dress shirt, emerald colored tie, and dull green and gold scarf, he was stunning. Combined with his raven dark hair and bright blue green eyes, the ensemble accentuated the pale sharpness of his features. All eyes turned to him the moment he walked into a room. It made her intensely uncomfortable given where they were.

"Perhaps you would prefer it if I switched to my leathers?" he suggested sweetly. "Or maybe my ceremonial armor? No? Well then, there we are. You look absolutely exquisite your self, by the way, my love."

She wore a green fitted dress that between its low décolletage and high slit up her thigh left very little to the imagination. Not that the dress was real, of course. As usual when they were out and about, Loki had insisted on using his magic to clothe her. He took great delight in the knowledge that one gesture from him and her garb would vanish completely. Much of the time he fixed it so that, while the people surrounding them would see the illusion he masked her in, he, and sometimes she when he wanted to torment her, would see her in the middle of the crowd completely naked. It was a battle she had given up fighting some time ago. Her one consolation was that, when she allowed him to clothe her in illusion, he also would cover the myriad of love marks his mouth and teeth invariably left all over her body. 

"Thank you, Loki," she replied, blushing. Finally she looked at him in the eye, deciding to be completely candid. "Are you really not worried at all being here? The Avengers, including your brother, live in Stark tower, not a ten minute walk from here! What if they see you?"

"Thor, at Shakespeare?" he scoffed disdainfully. "I think not. Does that disappoint you, love? Were you hoping to reunite with your former betrothed?"

"Yes, my lord," she let her words drip with sarcasm. She had played this particular game enough and no longer indulged him here. "As you no doubt could tell from my tepid reaction to you last night, I have become disenchanted with your love making skills, and long for nothing more than the subtle fineness only your brother could bring to my bed."

Loki threw back his head and roared with laughter. In reality, she had been so loud the previous night in her response to his ministrations that this morning the concierge had delicately suggested that he had received noise complaints. Loki had magnanimously responded by paying to book the entire top floor for themselves, saying that he would not let something as trivial as coin keep his lady from enjoying herself, and him, to the fullest. 

"You are a delight," he told her, raising her hand to his lips, eyes burning into hers as he kissed her palm. "I could almost be persuaded to return to the hotel and make you scream loud enough to wake the other floors. However - " he added as her eyes lit up, "I won't. I don't fear my brother and his band of heroes. And I will not allow them to ruin your night. Now, finish your drink. The curtain rises soon, and we don't want to be late."

***

Loki would never admit it to Kela, but he was thoroughly enjoying the play. Though the plot was ridiculous the actors were all superb. True, the one in the male lead roll with the reddish blond curly hair and tall, slim build reminded him a bit too much of a previous admirer of Kela's, one who had poisoned her in an attempted revenge on Loki, he could not deny that the man handled the language brilliantly.

Indeed, he had been so enraptured by the play that he had not even given his full attention to his assault on Kela's person. True, for most of the play his hand had been up her skirt, lightly stroking over her soaking cunt, and occasionally dipping in to pump in and out of her a bit, but for him that was showing remarkable restraint. He loved how responsive her body was to him, and took great delight in torturing her in public and watching her try to maintain her polite, unaffected poise while she inwardly writhed. 

 As the lights rose for intermission he withdrew his hand and brought it to her mouth. Looking at him with barely concealed lust she took his fingers into her mouth one by one and sucked, hard, sliding her tongue up them and then circling the tip of each before dragging them slowly out between her teeth. He drew a shuddering breath and cursed the tightness of his dress pants, which displayed his erection to anyone who cared to look. She smirked at him and rose from her seat.

"I'm going to the ladies," she told him, drawing one hand teasingly over the bulge in his pants. "I'm assuming that you will not be venturing out of the box for the present, all things considered."

Gods, he loved her. She was shy in so many delightful ways, but her sense of play was unquestioned. The fact that she was so well behaved naturally, but would let him be as outrageous as he liked with her person excited him to no end. Her submission was in no way subservient, but he could tell it aroused her when he compelled her to do things that would normally horrify her to contemplate.

When Kela had left his eyes wandered for the first time out of the box and around the theater. It was a full house, of course, with the toast of New York in attendance. As his eyes reached the box opposite theirs, his breath froze. A short man with dark hair and ridiculous facial hair stood at the edge of the box, hands gripping the rail, eyes fixed on Loki. From the way he swayed a bit it appeared he had been drinking. Seated in the box behind him were two women, one a tall blond, the other a short redhead, and an unassuming looking man with glasses. Loki knew three of them well, one much more than he would ever wish. The blond he had never met, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was. She said something to the man standing, and Loki saw the man form his name. Well, the night had just gotten interesting.

"You there," a polished voice said from the entrance to Loki's box, "I believe you're in my seat. Leave."

The voice was contemptuous and almost bored sounding. Loki turned to see a good looking man, dressed in an expensive purple suit tailored to perfection. He stood only an inch or two shorter than Loki, and though he was quite slim he carried himself as from a position of power. He looked negligently at Loki, as thought he were no more than a gnat. The strangest thing was, in that moment, Loki felt half an urge to comply. He squelched it instantly.

"I beg your pardon," Loki seethed, the awareness of Stark, Romanov, and, more importantly, Banner watching him intently the only thing keeping him from snapping the presumptuous man's neck.

"I said leave," the man said, his voice sounding confused at Loki's lack of movement. "Now, you worm!"

Again, a part of Loki wanted to obey. That did it. Standing up, Loki grabbed the man and held him over the edge of the box by his throat.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he growled, figuring that with Stark already aware of his presence the need for secrecy was gone. "And no one speaks to me in that manner."

The man seemed to be struggling to speak, but Loki's grip on his throat kept the words from forming. Around the theater a wave of panic was spreading as people turned to see the handsome man dangling from Loki's hand. Across from him he saw Romanov exit her box at a run while Stark flicked his wrist and red and gold gauntlets formed over his hands. Damn.

Loki pulled the man back into the box and dropped him onto the ground. He glared up at him, mouth working as he tried to recover his voice. Loki looked down on him with a sneer.

"Do not ever think to command me!" he growled, knife appearing in his hand. Where was Kela? He couldn't leave without her, but he had only seconds until the Avengers descended on him. The man rose to his feet, looked at Loki in fear and confusion, and began backing out of the box. As he reached the exit he bumped into Kela, who had raced back when the commotion began. The man looked her up and down in a way that made Loki itch to castrate him and smiled evilly. Loki raised the knife, only to have a blast of energy knock it out of his hand. He turned to see Stark hovering in the air outside of the box, hand raised towards him.

"Loki!" Kela shrieked, and he spun back as Agent Romanov appeared, holding a gun to his beloved's head.

"Don't let him follow me," the man in the purple suit rasped out, barely audibly, and he ran out of the box.

"No tricks, Loki," Natasha warned him, pulling Kela's arm tightly behind her back. "unless you want to find out if your pretty friend here is impervious to bullets."

"Unhand my wife!" he snarled, and saw the spy's eyes dart incredulously to Kela.

"Wife?" Stark's jaw dropped in shock. "You married him? What, did you loose a bet?"

Loki growled at him, but the was nothing he could do. Asgardians were more resilient than humans, of course, but a bullet to the head at point blank range was not a risk he was willing to take with Kela.

"We just wanted to see the play, Stark," he snarled.

"You should have thought of that before dangling humans over the balcony for a half time show," Romanov told him.

"Loki!" Kela groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I was provoked," he snapped.

"Aren't you always," Stark mocked. "Okay Blaire Witch, you and the little misses are coming back to Stark Tower with us. Time for a family reunion with Big Brother."

"I think Agent Barton will be delighted to see you as well," Natasha smiled without humor.

Wonderful. Not only were they going to miss the second half of the play, not only was he going to be subjected to the inanities of this gang of idiots, but, worst of all, Kela was going to get to say "I told you so." Sighing, Loki allowed Stark to usher him out of the theater and into the car waiting to take him to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been working on a Wallander story since finishing Exile's Return, but Magnus is a more difficult muse to write for than Loki, and Loki and after re-watching Jessica Jones Season 1 I was suddenly compelled to let my two favorite Brits bounce off of each other and see what happens.  
> As always, any feedback greatly appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Kela are taken to Stark Tower to answer some serious questions from the Avengers.

Kela was not amused. This was exactly, EXACTLY what she had feared would happen. She had begged Loki to take some sort of precaution. But no, his ego would not allow him to be anything less than a diva. Even now, the arrogance pouring off of him as he sat, handcuffed to a table in a large conference room, was palpable.

”Will it be much longer,” he asked, impatiently. 

“Got somewhere to be?” The red head guarding them asked. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. As we are on our honeymoon as you mortals quaintly call it, I would like to be back at the hotel drawing delightful moans out of my blushing bride. She gets wonderfully inspired by your culture’s paltry attempts at theater, and if I am not mistaken, was just a few strokes away from completion when last I touched her delicious quim before intermission.”

Kela rolled her eyes, feeling her face turn red. 

“You really married him? On purpose?” the red head asked. 

“I wasn’t given much choice in the matter,” Kela sighed, glaring at Loki. 

“Jealous, Agent Romanov?” Loki smirked. 

“Don’t make me shoot you,” she said with a grimace. “Stark should be back with your brother any minute. Let's just all sit quietly until then.”

Kela was not looking forward to seeing Thor again. When last they met she had still been engaged to him. It had been the very morning of their wedding day when he’d bounded like an eager puppy into Loki’s bedroom, only to find her naked and impaled on his brother’s cock. Loki had arranged the whole thing, of course, including using his magic to broadcast the sounds of their love making, complete with her begging for him, to the entire wing of the palace. It had been his way of breaking her engagement and humiliating his brother. Needless to say, Thor had not taken it well, and had left Asgard that very day.

Glancing across the table she saw Loki looking at her with a smug smile playing about his lips and knew he was remembering that morning as well. She glared at him and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the arousal she always felt when he looked so knowingly at her. 

“Excited for your reunion, darling?” He asked her.

”Hoping he takes pitty on me steals me back from you,” she answered with a smile. “Agent Romanov, do you happen to know if Thor is currently spoken for? Given his looks and how gloriously well he kisses, I can only assume he must be, but I live in constant hope that he might show mercy on me and take me back.”

Loki growled and yanked on his chains, she knew that he itched to grab her and force his lips to hers, to aassert his dominance and claim over her. His rivalry with and feelings of insecurity compared to his brother tried her patience. She had never met anyone with such a conflicting sense of ego and insecurity. He had to know that her desire for him left no room for even a thought of another man. What other man could ever hope to compete with him, when he played both her body and her mind so expertly well?

”Oh, thank God,” Romanov said as they heard heavy boot tread stop at the door.

”Stark said you wanted see me,” Thor boomed, stepping into the room. His eyes landed on Loki and Kela watched as a whole scene played out over his face.

His first, obvious reaction was pure joy. His sky blue eyes lit up like the sunshine at the sight of his little brother. Unfortunately, that sun was overshadowed moments later and Kela swore she could see the very moment when he remembered discovering Kela, covered in bite marks and flushed from a sleepless night, in his brother’s bed. Next, following in quick succession, he seemed to remember where they were - on Midgard, Earth, where Loki was considered a war criminal. Thor had saved his brother’s life by bringing him home to face judgement on Asgard rather than stand trial here. It was a good bet that a few years of exile followed by an open path to the throne was not going to be seen by Thor’s allies as appropriate punishment for the lives Loki had taken and destruction he had wrought when last he was here.  

 “Brother,” Thor said, attempting to sound stern, “what are you doing here? I thought when I departed Asgard my instructions were quite clear.”

It was painfully obvious to Kela that Thor was doing all he could to avoid letting agent Romanov know that when he fled Asgard after discovering them, he had left Loki the throne. If it was so easy for Kela, who despite their brief engagement did not know Thor well, to tell this, then how much more so must Loki, who had kown him all his life and possessed the subtlest  mind Kela had ever encountered, realize what his brother was trying to do.

”Yes, it was more than generous of you to abdicate the throne in my favor,” Loki said, deciding in to be an ass, “I was enjoying it greatly until Odin awoke. At that point my presence in Asgard seemed to be rather unnecessary.”

”I’m sorry,” Stark said, swanning into the room, a glass in his hand, a nervous looking man following in his wake, “what was that about a throne? Because I know when you said tall, dark and psycho here was going to face Asgardian justice, you didn’t mean you were going to make him king!”

”There were extenuating circumstances,” Thor muttered, blushing.

”Indeed there were,” Loki agreed with a leacherous grin at Kela.

Thor followed Loki’s gaze and for the first time noticed Kela sitting there. She rose to her feet and gave a quick courtesy.

”My Lord Thor,” she greeted him.

”Lady Kela,” he said, voice startled. “I did not look to see you here!”

”Ah, so you know the little misses, eh?” Stark asked, walking over and kissing Kela’s hand as Loki growled, “Kela was it? Tony Stark, you can call me Tony. That’s Bruce, you’ve met Natasha. So tell me, how’d he do it? Magic? Mind control? Glow stick? How’d a psycho diva like him manage to convince a stunner like you to marry him?”

Kela glared at him as she pulled her hand free. She might occasionally mock her insufferable spouse, but she would not suffer this drunken fool to do so. Walking over to where Loki sat in chains, she bent down and draped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

”No magic needed, Mr. Stark,” she purred, “I knew the moment I saw him there could be no one else for me. He ruined me for other men.”

”I, I think I might throw up,” Tony said, mock reeling.

”You married her?” Thor was starring at Loki in shock. “Mother was right! You do love her then. You didn’t seduce her just to humiliate me!”

”No,” Loki confessed. “That was just a happy bonus. Kela has been my wife for the past three months. I love her more than life.”

A huge smile lit up Thor’s face.

”This pleases me grately!” Thor said, lifting Kela up and crushing her in a hug. “I have always wanted a sister!”

”Careful brother,” Loki warned. “You know it upsets me when you break my toys.”

”Yeah, he’s a charmer,”. Bruce said, rolling his eyes. Kela agreed with him.

***

 Loki was growing rapidly more irritable. This night had not gone at all how he had planned. He had wanted to do something special for Kela, to show her how much he cared for her, her mind as well as her sumptuous body. He had put a great deal of effort into the evening, and he did not appreciate it getting hijacked by his enemies.

Now he sat in chains, while Stark leered at Kela and Thor did his best to crush her ribs. At least they had left her unchained, that was something. He was the only one allowed to place her in bondage.

”Well,” Tony sat down and leaned back in his chair, “now that we’ve all been introduced, what are we going to do with the happy couple here?”

”Let us go,” Loki snapped. “We mean no harm to anyone - this time.”

”Tell that to the man you dangled by his throat,” Natasha huffed.

”What?” Thor glared at him.

”A misunderstanding,” he shrugged.

”Yeah, those seem to follow you,” Banner observed.

Loki eyed him warily, staying as far away as his chains allowed.

”What happened, love?”

It was Kela who asked, so he would answer.

”He forced his was into our box and said it belonged to him. He actually tried to order me out of my seat.”

”The horror,” Natasha quipped dryly. 

“And then he insulted me. It could not be tolerated.”

”He just told you to leave and expected you to do it?” Bruce asked, frowning.

”Precisely,” Loki sneered. “What did he think would happen?”

”Yeah, I mean what kind of egomaniacal sociopath orders strangers around and just expects them to obey,” Stark quipped, smirking at him.

”That was different,” Loki said with a sniff. “I am a god. He was nothing more than a usless human.”

”You’re not really making a case for your freedom here,” Natasha observed.

”Wait, this guy,” Bruce looked at him, polishing his glasses with his shirttail. “Was he about so tall, purple suit, really entitled air about him?”

”That sounds about right,” Loki nodded.

”Yeah, I caught a bit of him in the lobby. The usher didn’t want to let him into the theater, and he just looked at her and told she would, next thing you know, in he walks. Same at the bar, top shelf drink, no payment required.”

”So what are you saying, that this guy’s some sort of hypnotist?” Tony asked.

“Wait a minute,” Natasha pulled out her phone. Loki wanted to scream. How did his brother put up with these fools? “Was this him?”

Natasha held up her phone, disaying a picture of a man in a purple suit.

”It could be,” Loki shrugged. “I wasn’t really paying attention, you all look the same to me.”

”Let me see,” Kela requested, taking the phone. “Yes, that’s the man from the box.”

”You’re sure?” Natatia asked.

”Completely. He stared at me before leaving in a way that left me completely uncomfortable.”

”Who is he, Nat?” Banner asked.

”His name’s Killgrave,” she said, taking a seat. “He was brought to my attention by an asset of mine. She claims he can control people’s minds. That he had her under his complete power for months. No scepter needed.”

”This asset,” Stark asked, “can you trust her?”

”Well, she’s a raging alcoholic with super strength and anger management issues, so I’d say she fits in pretty well with our usual team. This Killgrave really did a number on her.”

”But you felt no compunction to obey him?” Banner asked.

”Of course not,” Loki replied disdainfully. “But then I am not so week minded as you dull creatures.”

He would never confess to any of them that for a few seconds, no more than that, he had felt a strange pull to obey.

”So it seems that this man is a mental terrorist,” Kela spoke for the first time in a while. “And that if you had not interfered, Loki may have succeeded in bringing him to heel for you.”

She was magnificent. Her voice dripped with disdain as she defended him to his enemies.

”That’s taking an awfully skewed view of things,” Natasha objected.

”None the less, no real harm has been done,” Thor chimed in. “Why not just let them go about their business.”

Kela smiled up at his brother in a manner which Loki found completely unnecessary.

The other Avengers exchanged uneasy looks.

”You’ll stay here tonight,” Tony decided. “It will give us time to look into your story. If everything checks out and you’ve committed no other atrocities, we’ll let you go. Provided you leave Earth.”

”Very well,” Loki agreed with a gracious nod of hos head. “We will go. After we’ve seen the second act of the play. I did promise my wife, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kela and Loki spend a night in Stark Tower.
> 
> Smut. Just good, plain, old smutty goodness.

Loki’s lip curled as he looked around the room they’d been given. It was merely utilitarian, and compared to the penthouse suite they had been occupying at the hotel it left much to be desired. He said as much to Kela as she collapsed onto the bed. 

“It reminds me of our travels in Asgard,” she smiled. “Small room, smaller bed... there are worse things, Loki.”

”I suppose,” he allowed, leaning against the wall and regarding her through hooded eyes. “I’m just happy they took the manacles off.”

”Hmm,” Kela pursed her lips as though in thought, “I kind of liked the idea of them myself. Once we were in private, anyway.”

”Indeed?” Loki cocked his eyebrow at her. “I rather thought you appreciated my hands being free.”

To illustrate his point he sat down next to her and slid his hand smoothly into the front of her dress, running his thumb over her nipple.

”There is something to be said for that, yes,” she said, gasping as he pinched her hard little nub.

”You were wonderful in there, darling, the way you defended me,” he told her, pushing her backwards and kissing her neck. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

”Yes, Loki,” she answered, breathlessly as a wave of his hand made her clothes vanish.

”My beautiful bride,” he purred, mouth decending to suckle her breast. She moaned and arched her back into him. “So responsive to me.”

He caressed her arms, moving them up above her head, while his knee dipped between her legs, spreading them open. She let him manipulate her as he wanted, luxuriating in the feel of his large body on hers.

”You would have taken on all of them, wouldn’t you?” He asked, rubbing his still clothed cock against her thigh. “All those would be heroes, just to protect me?”

”Every last one,” she groaned, tilting her hips up in an effort to get closer to him. He was teasingly placing small kisses all over her upper body.

”And yet,” his voice dipped down, “there is something else we need to address.”

Kela’s eyes snapped to him as his weight suddenly left her body. He had rolled off of her onto his side, and lay propped up on one elbow, observing her. With a sudden panic she realized that sometime in the last few minutes he had managed to secure her hands and and feet with seidr, and she was now bound, spread eagle and unable to move, naked on the bed.

”What matter?” She asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew just what he referred to.

”Something regarding kissing,” he told her, eyes hard. “And the attractiveness of someone other than your lord and master.”

”I do not have a master!” She snapped, perhaps unwisely, given her present corcumstances.

”No?” he asked, tracing his finger up her inner thigh and making her shiver. “We’ll have to see about that. I think I have covered your skin for too long, princess,” he opined, pressing on one of the bite marks just before the cleft of legs. “What do you think all those self righteous idiots would think if they could see you as you really are, covered in my marks, as you all but begged for more? Would you like that, love? I’m sure from the way he was drooling over your hand, Stark would give half his fortune for the sight of you naked, writhing in heat on the bed while I make you moan.“

”Loki,” she was unsure where his mercurial mood was taking him. In the beginning he had been playing, she was sure, but the thought of her teasing words regarding Thor seemed to have brought out something darker in him. It was a wound that he couldn’t seem to resist picking at. “You know I am yours. There is no one else I want. Ever.”

”But maybe I want them to watch,” he suggested. “Maybe I want all those fools who think they bested me to see the power I have over your lovely body. How all I have to do is this,” his fingers flicked over her clit and she moaned despite herself, bucking up towards his touch, “or this,” he slapped her gaping cunt and she groaned, leaving his hand covered in her arousal, “to have you begging me to fuck you. Perhaps I should just go call them in now. After all, our room is right between Thor’s and Stark’s. It’s as if they were hoping to at least hear your screams. We wouldn’t want to disapoint them.”

Kela was plunged into darkness as a blindfold suddenly appeared over her eyes. A change in pressure on the mattress alerted her to the fact that Loki had gotten off the bed. She tugged at her bonds, knowing it was pointless but unable to help herself.

He wouldn’t really follow through on his threat, would he? She knew he was frustrated, both that his surprise evening for her had been interrupted, and that anyone, most especially those who had thwarted his plans in the past, could compel his actions. He would passionately resent being confined to the tower, even had they been housed in luxury. On top of that, having her witness his perceived loss would enrage his ego. Never  mind that they had out numbered him three to one, or that he easily could have escaped them had he not been concerned for her safety, her volatile spouse would be feeling emasculated. Not being a fan of self reflection, he would never admit this, of course, and would instead be looking for a way to reassert his dominance. Could that push him so far as to carry out his outrageous suggestions?

Kela could hear noises in the room; doors opening and closing, water running in the bathroom that adjoined it. He was doing it on purpose she knew, making her squirm. He wanted her to plead with him. To beg him to let her up, or at least take of the blindfold. She refused.

After what seemed like ages, Kela heard the sound of his low, evil chuckle. She had grown to both love and hate that sound in her time with him. She felt the matress between her legs compress, and swallowed around the lump in her throat. She was so very, very exposed. 

"Mmm," she heard a voice say, from near the door, "she is gorgeous."

"You should see her when she cums," she felt Loki's answer hum through her as his mouth lowered towards her spread open pussy. "Well, you will. Isn't that right, princess?"

"Loki!" she shrieked, trying in vain to close her legs.

"Yes love?" he asked, beginning to lick her. She moaned, feeling his strong, wet tongue push into her. After lying there for some time in the dark, waiting, her nerves were already tingling, making her even more responsive to him. 

"You don't really have someone else in here, do you?" she gasped, trying to concentrate as he added a quick flick to her clit.

"Now would I do that?" he murmured. "Would I want someone else to see you do this?"

She felt the intrusion of a long, slim finger sliding into her cunt and bending up to hit just the right spot inside her. She arched her back right off the bed as she cried out in pleasure, and heard an appreciative hum from the across the room that was echoed by the man currently driving her wild between her legs.

Two distinct hums. There was someone else in the room. Oh god, he had done it! He had brought someone in to watch them! 

He added another finger inside of her while his mouth sucked hard on her clit. Her breath panted as she tried to control her body's reaction.

"That's it, love," Loki whispered. "Show us how much you want me."

She felt someone sit on the mattress beside her. Who was it? It wasn't Thor, she would recognize his voice. Stark then? She could not believe he would do this to her. Someone else hearing her call out for him was one thing, even seeing his hand slip beneath her clothing, but allowing someone else to see her?

It was becoming impossible to hold back her moans. Angry as she was at him, she was also, alarmingly, turned on by the idea of them being watched. Whoever it was who was sitting beside her was obviously enjoying the show, if the noises he was making were anything to go by. The bed began moving rhythmically in time with Loki's fingering and she realized the person was stroking themselves watching her.

She was going to cum. God help her, she needed to. Her body was one gigantic live wire. Loki's mouth on her was insistent, working her to the point of frenzy. Then suddenly, horrendously, he stopped, pulling back his head while his fingers still slid in and out of her wet channel, keeping her just this side of bliss.

"Beg me," he said, the bastard.

She heard soft laughter from next to her. She shook her head, denying him.

"Oh come now, princess, you know this is what you want."

"No," she moaned.

A hand reached over and fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She was coming undone from the sensations. But she would not do it. She would not beg him in front of someone else.

Then it hit her, in a blinding moment of clarity. Loki would never, NEVER allow someone else to touch her. He would kill any man who tried. Suddenly, she knew who had to be sitting next to her. 

"Please," she said, letting the words fly out of her mouth, "please take me, make me cum! Please, both of you! I'll take you both! One in my cunt and one in my mouth, and any others you want to call in. I'll fuck you all. Just make me cum!"

"Minx!" he laughed, moving up and thrusting into her as he made her blindfold disappear. "I'll make you regret those words one day when I conjure twenty of myself!" 

Kela cried out in pleasure as his cock filled her to the brim, bringing on her orgasm as his double lowered his mouth to swallow her shouts. 

***

She was clever, his wife. She also knew him very, very well. She would be expecting Loki to be fuming. To be ready to explode in fact, from being brought in like a truant child by his brother and his associates. In most cases, she would have been absolutely correct.

What she failed to take into account, what she seemed to always miss, was that she herself had altered the entire equation. She was gorgeous, passionate, intelligent, and fiercely devoted to him. Having her face off with all of them and defend him, wrap herself around him, declare herself unequivocally his, not to mention make reference to the fact that she had thrown the mighty Thor over for him, made him feel like he had managed to conquer the world. Who needed the pathetic mortals when the most magnificent woman in any world proclaimed herself his?

She would be expecting him to do something outrageous. To do something to show her that he was still the king, at least in their chambers. He would hate to let her down.

It was no challenge at all for him to get her into just the position he wanted her in. Arms over her head, legs spread invitingly. A quick flick of his wrist and she was bound naked before him, a sight he would never tire of. One more gesture and her lovely blue eyes were covered. And there she was, at his mercy, ready for whatever he wanted to do to her.

Loki took his time, wandering about the room, looking into cupboards and drawers, even going into their connecting bathroom and washing up. Anything to keep her wondering what was coming next. Her brain would be running a mile a minute imagining what he might have in store for her.

When he could wait no longer, he summoned his clone and sat down between her supple thighs. He had been waiting for just the right moment to introduce one of his doubles into their love making. 

Her reaction to the second voice in the room (he altered the voice slightly to keep her guessing) was just as he had expected. Outrage, embarrassment, and desire. Desire to kill him, true, but also desire in its purest form. She would never admit it, his little wife, but she was a closet exhibitionist. He would never share her with anyone else, but he had the unique ability to indulge her secret kink and keep her all to himself all at once.

Kela's body was as well known to him as his own. He overcame all her resistance with gratifying ease. She would want her revenge later, of course, but that would be after he had forced an orgasm or four out of her obedient body. 

It was all going perfectly, but, as he was wont to do, he pushed it too far. As soon as he allowed his double to put his hands on her, to caress her soft skin, it was over. Loki saw the moment she realized his trick. Kela knew him well. Better, in some ways, then he knew himself. She knew he would never share her. That he would cut off any hand that touched her if it was not his own.

"Please," she said, "please take me, make me cum! Please, both of you! I'll take you both! One in my cunt and one in my mouth, and any others you want to call in. I'll fuck you all. Just make me cum!"

She was brilliant, his wife. No one would ever take her, would ever make her cum, other than him.

He released her eyes and buried himself inside of her, feeling at the same time the kiss his clone shared with her, swallowing her cries of ecstasy.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a proposition for Loki. Will he take it? What will the consequences by to him and Kela if he does?
> 
> Killgrave makes his next move.

Loki swaggered into the conference room the next morning, a large grin splashed across his face, his now shy wife blushing prettily by his side. They had been up quite late last night, exploring all the new possibilities of his double. The intensity of feeling not just the sensations of his own body but simultaneously those of the clone had been almost overwhelming. The sight of Kela pleasuring his duplicate with her mouth while he pounded into her from behind had been exquisitely erotic. And when they both had turned their silver tongues in unison to her sweet cunt she had screamed his name until her voice went hoarse.

”Good morning brother,” he greeted Thor with a smirk as his brother scowled at him. “Did you sleep well?”

”Must you always be so loud?” Thor grumbled irritably.

”Why? Were you disturbed?” Loki asked innocently.

”That was magic, right?” Stark asked. “I mean, no way you were that on that long.”

”You forget, I am a god,” Loki preened.

”Can we please get down to business?” Loki looked over to see Steve Rosgers blushing almost as deeply as Kela. 

“What business would that be?” Loki asked. “We stayed the night, as requested. I assume your prying spys found no nefarious actions committed by me since I have been on Midgard. We will therefore be on our way.”

”Yeah, about that,” Stark said,  “we wanted to propose something to you...”

”I’m listening,” he said, helping himself to a pastry from a plate on the table.

”First of all, let me say that no one in this room trusts you,” Stark began.

”Hardly true,” Kela demured, not raising her eyes from where she sat picking at a croissant.

”Fine, no one in this room who’s brain is not addled by sex trusts you,” Stark amended. “You are a murderer and a terrorist. By all rights you should be dead or rotting in a prison somewhere.”

”But,” Steve took up the narrative as Stark paused, glaring at him, “a situation has arisen that is making us consider looking past your atrocities, your egomaniacal assult on our world, your crimes against humanity...” he too trailed off to glare at Loki. Whatever this was, Loki was intrigued.

”Brother, we need your help.”

Kela burst out laughing as Loki sat down at the table, smirking like mad. Oh, this was too rich! Earth’s mightiest heroes coming to him for aid?

”Indeed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

”The man from the theater last night, Kilgrave,” Thor continued, “We want you to apprehend him for us.”

”Hmmm...” he pretended to think it over. 

“He has been abducting people,” Rodgers told him. “Women mostly. Making them do his bidding. You couldn’t imagine the sort of stories we’ve heard...”

”Oh, believe me,” he purred, “I can imagine. My imagination is... quite fertile. Just ask my lovely wife.”

Kela choked on her coffee while Loki smirked. He was enjoying this.

”Why not go after him yourselves?” Kela asked.

”None of us dare get near him,” Rodgers admitted. “If he really does have this power, and we have every reason to think he does, just think of him controlling one of us. The things he could do with one of us as his slave.”

“The mind boggles,” Loki grinned, relishing the thought of any or all of these simpletons being made a puppet. Of course, in his version it it was him pulling the strings, not the arrogant prat from last night.

”What about Thor?” Kela asked. “If Loki is immune from his abilities, perhaps they only work in other Midgardians.”

”But we can’t be sure,” Thor shook his head. “It may not be simply that Loki’s an alien, as they call us here, but that he’s a Frost Giant. Their dna is farther from humans than mine is.”

Loki snarled at the reminder of his true nature. He did not like to think of himself as one of the savage beasts and resented Thor for speaking of it. Silently, Kela reached over and took his hand.

”We can’t risk Thor going all dark side on us,” Stark explained. “You’re gothed out already, so no risk there. And we know he can’t jedi mind trick you.”

”So, let me see if I have this correct,” Loki drawled, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him. “You interupt my honeymoon, threaten my wife, take us bith prisoner, hold us against our will, insult me, and then ask for my assistance. Is that about the way of it?”

”Oh come on, you are hardly an innocent,” Steve objected.

”Kela is,” Loki growled. “Your little hell cat held a gun to her head.”

”After what we heard last night, I don’t know if innocent is a word I’d use to describe her...” Tony drawled.

”Lady Kela, I sincerely apologize,” Thor took Kela’s hand and dropped to his knee. “You are a princess of Asgard and should not have been so mistreated. Can you forgive us?”

”I suppose,” she smiled up at him. “There were provoking circumstances.”

”Kela is more forgiving by nature than I am,” Loki snatched her hand away out of Thor’s grasp.

”Then you will not help us?” Thor asked, looking crestfallen. 

“That depends,” Loki said, dark smile spreading across his face, “on how well you beg.”

***

Kela hummed to herself as she packed their belongings neatly into travel bags. Two Shield agents waited outside the door to transport Kela and her luggage to their new suite in Stark Tower. Loki could simply have summoned their things with his seidr, but one of the conditions he had insisted on was their freedom to move about outside the tower’s confines. Sending Kela to collect their things while he began researching Killgrave had been a way to test the good faith of their uncomfortable allies. The upgrade to a suite had been another condition, one more quickly agreed to as it would put distance between them and the others and limit the disturbance of their nocturnal antics. Of course Loki could have just shielded their room so that no noise escaped, but he was far too fond of showing off his prowess to offer that solution.

When all of their belongings had been gathered up and Kela had taken the opportunity to dress herself in actual Midgardian clothing, she called the men to gather her bags, then followed them into the elevator down to the lobby. She was glad Loki had agreed to be of assistance, But she would miss their time alone together. 

As she waited for the agents to settle their bill, (another condition), her eyes turned to the other person sitting in the lobby, and her heart stopped. He was lounging in a arm chair, newspaper lowered in front of him, clad in a purple suit and light grey shirt. His brown eyes fixed on her with a startling intensity. Kela recognized at once that he was the man from the theater, Killgrave, who Loki had been tasked with seeking. She started to edge away closer to the agents at the concierge desk.

"You," the man snapped at her, peremptorily, his hand rising to his neck. "You were at the theater last night, weren't you?" 

Kela could make out bruised hand prints around his neck where his shirt collar was opened. She recognized Loki's work, having herself born the marks of his hands in the past, though she had come by hers in a much more pleasurable manner.

"Answer me."

"I was," she replied. It was as though the words just flew out of her mouth without her having formed them.

"I thought so," he snarled. His face, quite handsome in repose, was contorted in hate at the thought of Loki. "Come here, sit down."

Kela found herself walking over to the leather chair opposite him and folding herself into it.

"Well, you are a looker, aren't you?" he said, blatantly looking her up and down without shame, eyes lingering insolently on her breasts and legs. "What's your name?"

"Kela," she told him.

"Kela what?"

"Kela, Princess of Asgard," she answered, wishing she could stop her tongue.

"Princess of what?" he scoffed. "Never mind, tell me about the man you were with. Who is he?"

"Loki, of Asgard, son of Odin and crown prince of the realm."

"That sounds familiar," the man furrowed his brow, "wait a minute! Isn't he that madman that led the alien invasion some years ago?"

"He is not a madman," Kela defended him.

"I see," Killgrave stared at her, "and just what is this sane alien invader to you?"

"He is my husband," she stated proudly, lifting her head.

"Your  _husband_?!" he leaned forward eagerly. "Well, this has become interesting. And tell me, Kela, just why is your husband able to resist my control?"

"Because of his dna," Kela was beginning to panic. How could she betray Loki? His secrets and trust? She knew what the next question would be, knew she would not be able to keep herself from answering.

"Ah, but you said you too are from Asgard," he interrogated her, "and yet, here you are, obeying my every command. What makes your husband different?"

"He was not born on Asgard," she felt tears slide down her cheeks as the words escaped unbidden. "Loki is a Frost Giant by birth. Their dna is further away from human than an Asgardian's."

"A Frost Giant. Well, that is something you don't hear about everyday. Tell me, Kela, why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want to betray him!" her breathing was coming fast and furious.

"But I want you to tell me. And I want you to want to tell me. Now, don't you want that too? Tell the truth."

"No! I don't want to!" she ground out from between her teeth.

"Well, this is intriguing. Come over here," he beckoned her to his side.

Kela stood immediately and crossed the small space to him, kneeling next to his chair as he had instructed.

"Gorgeous," he cooed, running his hand down her cheek. Kela shivered and tried to move her face away, but he held her chin with his hand. "You will kiss me, and enjoy it."

Screaming on the inside, Kela leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His tongue slid into her mouth, probing and insistent. He pulled back after a moment, smiling smugly at her. 

"Well," he. "And how do you feel about that? Did you enjoy it?"

"No," she all but sobbed. It was mostly true. A small part of her, a traitorous, loathsome part, had enjoyed it. That part wanted to kiss him again, to surrender herself to him. But the majority of her, the true, central self that was Kela, screamed at her that he was not Loki, was, in fact, Loki's enemy. What was happening to her?

"So, it seems I can control your actions, your body, but not your emotions," he seemed to consider this for a moment, then smiled cruelly. "Well, I suppose I don't much care what you feel, as long as you obey me. Still, I wonder how far it goes... cum for me."

"What?" she gasped, not sure she heard him correctly, her heart beginning to pound and her core tightening.

"I want you to orgasm. Right now. Do it!"

To her complete complete horror, Kela felt a surge of heat descend on her where she knelt next to his chair. The muscles in her body began to tighten, tingling all through her core, then suddenly wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her. Her tears fell freely as her body convulsed, but she refused to make any noise, wanting to deny him at least that satisfaction.

"I like this!" he crowed. "I see you don't, but I can live with that. You two there," she looked up and saw the shield agents had approached them, "you work for me now."

"Yes sir," one of them said with a nod.

"What were you doing just now?" Killgrave asked them. "Why are were you at the desk?"

"We were checking her out of the penthouse," the agent supplied, "and moving her to Stark Tower."

"Now why on earth would you want to do a thing like that?" Killgrave asked rhetorically. "I think the penthouse sounds lovely, don't you Kela?"

"No," she all but spat out.

"That's a shame," he shrugged, "because you and I will be staying there for some time. Agents, escort the lady back to the suite. Kela, you will change into your most alluring neglige and wait for me on the bed. Don't move until come for you. Go on now."

Trembling in anger, fear, and humiliation she walked with the agents back to the elevator. Loki would save her, she told herself. He was not subject to Killgraves commands. She just had to stay calm until he realized what had happened to her and then it was Killgrave who would be trembling in fear.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kela looked through her bags before selecting a green nightie that Loki had purchased for her when they arrived in Midgard a few days ago. Her hands itched to tear it to shreads rather than let it be defiled by Kilgrave’s eyes, but despite her thoughts screaming against it she disrobed and slipped it over her body. The satin cups of the top strained tightly over her breasts, lifting them high as if in presentation. The lace skirt falling from just below them showed the black panties and garter belt underneath. She pulled out the matching black silk stockings and slid them up her legs, attaching them to the satin garters.

The two guards had watched her the entire time. One of them had at least had the decency to blush and look emarrassed. His partner had openly leered at her, covetously eyeing her body as she changed. She made a mental note of his face, determined to point him out to Loki when he arrived to rescue her.

That was the thought which sustained her. Loki would find her. He would find her, and he would make this worm of a mortal crawl before snuffing out his life like a candle.

Kela surprised herself with the viciousness of her thought. She was someone who abhored violence, rare as that was for an Asgardian, and had often worked to curb Loki’s murderous impulses. This time, though, she would happily watch him kill.

Kela had always taken her greatest pride from her mind. She was stubborn and quick and on most days she could almost keep up with her brilliant spouse. The idea of someone else, someone horrid despite his handsome appearance, seizing control of her was her worst fear realized.

As if summoned by her thought, the door to the room opened and Kilgrave entered. She reflexively raised her arms to cover her cleavage, but her merely smirked at her attempt.

”Lower your arms, I want to see you,” he commanded, and her arms dropped to the side. “You are delectable,” he said with a grin. “Not a huge fan of the green, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not as though you’ll be wearing it for that long anyway.”

Kela shuddered at the implication and tried to keep her heart from racing.

”You and I are going to have lots of fun together,” he told her, crossing over to sit next to her on the bed. “Or at least, I’m going to have lots of fun. It’s not my fault that your pesky biology keeps me from sharing that fun with you. Of course, you could surrender to it willingly. This is going to happen either way, why make it harder on yourself? Hmm?”

”You’re insane,” she told him, recoiling as he reached forward to cup her breast. He smiled and kissed the top of her cleavage, and her hand shot out to strike him hard across the face.

”Bitch!” he seethed, standing up and glaring at her. “You are never to strike me, or harm me in any fashion again! You are never to attempt to eacape from me. You will not, in any way, deny me access to your body. I am your master and you will obey and do everything in your power to please me, do I make myself clear?”

”Yes,” the word scraped out of her throat.

”Yes what?” he glared at her.

”Yes, master,” she choked.

”That’s better. Now, we are going to make a little present for your former partner. You, come over here!”

The leering guard walked over to where he stood. Kilgrave took out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to the man.

”We’re going to shoot a little video. Just a teaser, really, to get your ex’s attention. You will say nothing except what I tell you to say. Do I make myself clear?”

”Yes,” Kela whimpered.

”Good. Now, shoulders back, sit up straight. Look pretty for the camera. I want him to see what he will be missing. What I will be enjoying.”

”He will kill you,” Kela promised. “There will be nowhere on this planet you will be safe from him. He is a God, you foolish mortal.”

For a split second Kilgrave looked worried, but then his confidence reasserted itself.

”I don’t think so. You see, if he gets anywhere near me, you will kill yourself. Is that not right, pet?”

“Yes,” her voice said, while inside she silently screamed. 

***

Loki had been combing through files and computer data on Killgrave for hours, trying to find any sign of what may have caused the mind control abilities. So far he had found little more than rumors about the man. Police reports about unexplainable actions taken at the demand of a man, always well dressed in purple. He didn't seem to have any plan or scheme that Loki could determine. No real attempts made at power beyond his own self gratification. Shallow, venial, like most of these humans seemed to be.

Once again Loki asked himself why he was doing this. He should be out with Kela, or better still in with her. Where was she anyway? She had left to collect their belongings some time ago, she should surely be back by now.

A knock on the door brought Loki out of his musings and stood up from the table in their new suite and stretched like a cat before heading to the door. Their new quarters were a marked improvement over the last. Three rooms had been set aside for them, including the sitting room he now occupied.

Crossing to the door, Loki opened it to find Stark, Rogers, and Thor standing there. Stark held an envelope in his hand.

"How goes the search, brother?" Thor asked.

"It would go faster if you didn't bother me," he complained, though in truth he welcomed the interruption.

"A package arrived for you," Stark told him, holding up the envelope.

"What?" he scoffed. "Who would even know I was here?"

"No clue big guy," Tony shrugged, handing him the envelope. "Maybe that hot little wife of yours wised up and wrote you a dear John letter."

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder as he growled at Tony. Snatching the letter he tore it open to find a small plastic and metal data stick. A note attached to it read "You'll want to play this now."

"Do you recognize the handwriting?" Rogers asked him.

"No," he answered curtly.

Loki walked over to the computer where he had been working and plugged in the data stick. Clicking on the video file, he waited impatiently for it to load, cursing the inefficiency of Midgardian technology.

When the video finally loaded, the man from the theater sat in high back chair, smiling at the camera.

"I thought it was time we spoke, since I hear you’re looking for me," Killgrave said. "That stops now. I am a man who values my privacy. Now, normally I would just tell you to piss off and leave me alone, and that would be the end of it. But you... you just don't listen. So, I had to come up with a plan b. How to keep an insane alien invader out of my business. I think I hit upon the perfect solution."

The camera panned over a bed and Loki's breath caught. Kela sat on the bed, legs folded underneath her, dressed in the green lace and satin baby doll night gown he had bought her their first day on Midgard. Her breasts were lifted and practically falling out of the top of the nightie. Sheer black stockings encased her legs, stopping just below the short hem of the skirt, showing a stripe of bare thigh.

"Smile at the camera," Kilgrave's voice purred. Kela's mouth smiled, but her eyes shone with pure terror. 

Thor's hand on Loki's shoulder was gripping him so hard that it hurt, but he was glad of the pain. It gave him something to hold on to. 

"I want to thank you for sending me such a lovely pet. She truly is sensational."

On the video, Kilgrave joined Kela on the bed. He ran his finger down her bare arm. The chair back Loki was gripping snapped off his hand. He was going to find this creature. He was going to find him and when he did, they would never locate all of the pieces of the man.

"Now, Kela, that was your name, wasn't it?" Kilgrave asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Tell them who you belong to."

"I belong to Kilgrave," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's my master now."

"That I am. And a  _loving_ master," his finger slid the strap off of her shoulder and his lips brushed her skin where it had been. "You should have listened to me last night at the theater. You should have gotten up, and let me have what I asked for. It would have all been so easy. But you had to put up a fight. You had to take what I wanted and then, to make matters worse, you threatened me and humiliated me in front of all of New York society. I can't just let that go. So I'm going to humiliate you. Kiss me, pet."

Kela turned to Kilgrave, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him deeply. He ran one hand down her back, the other up her thigh.

Rogers had one of Loki's arms now, Thor the other. They were holding him still as he fought the urge to kill.

When at last Kilgrave raised his head from Kela’s embrace he was smirking evilly, while tears of frustration ran down Kela’s face.

"You will send me everything, every file, every picture, every trace of evidence that the so called Avengers have amassed on me, to the return address on the envelope. Do this, and I will let her live. Continue to follow my instructions and I might even give her back when I am done with with her. Come anywhere near us and she will slit her own throat. I will send another video in six hours as a sign of good faith. Say goodbye, Kela.”

”Goodbye,” she choked out, eyes pleading with him to save her. He would not, he could not fail her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki struggles for a plan to save his love. Will he be able to come up with something before Kilgrave exacts his ultimate revenge?

A dull red haze swam before his eyes. A part of him, part he was barely aware of, knew this was because his eyes themselves _were_ red. It was not something he let happen often, but at the moment it was the least of his cares. Turning slowly he faced the other three men in the room. All of them, even his brother who had had cause to feel his rage in the past, took an involuntary step back from him.

”You have just watched the video of a dead man,” he said in a low, preternaturally calm voice. “There is nowhere he can go, no distance he can run to escape my wrath.”

”Now, hold on Loki,” Rogers objected with an anxious look. “You can’t ask us to condone murder.”

”I didn’t ask you to condone anything,” he replied coldly, piercing the soldier with his red gaze. “I simply spoke a truth. You should all pray he offers Kela no further insult or injury. If he does, I will rain down a plague upon this world that will make the Chitari invasion look like a child’s party.”

”Okay, let’s all just take a deep breath here,” Stark held out his hands in a soothing gesture. “No need to go all biblical on the entire planet. Let’s just figure out a way to get your girl back from the puppet master.”

”How?” Thor asked. “If we attempt to go near them he’ll kill her.”

The growl that came from Loki’s throat was nowhere near human. 

“What about Barton?” Stark suggested. “Maybe Legolas can shoot an arrow from a great enough distance that Vadar can’t mind trick him.”

”He’s away on assignment,” Steve shook his head. “Besides, you know he’d never go near someone with mind control abilities. He still has... issues from... before.”

His eyes flicked towards Loki accusingly. Of course. Once again his past had come back to put his love in danger. He had been selfish in the extreme to persue her as he had, and pull her into his world of danger and regret.

”What about Banner?” Rogers offered. “Kilgrave can’t kill Hulk.”

”Do you really want to risk him getting control of the Big Guy?” Stark shook his head.

”It was supposed to be a simple night at the theater,” Loki said quietly, as if to himself, as he sank into a chair. “This world, this Earth, is a curse for me.”

He dropped his head into his hands and faught against despair. All he had wanted was to take Kela to see a play. He had been looking forward to teasing her about the absurdity of it, to playfully torturing her afterwards until she admitted it was foolish. Tortured lovers, mistaken identities, letters gone awry - that was what he was meant to be focusing on now. Not his heart trapped in the evil embrace of another. The very thought of that creature’s hands on Kela, his lips touching her soft skin, was like to drive him mad. Damn Earth. Damn his brother and the Avengers. Damn the play.

Loki’s head shot up. He had an idea. He needed to think.

”Get out!” He snarled.

”Brother, we are only trying to help.”

”Out!” He roared. “All of you. None of you weak minded fools can help. You can’t get anywhere near him without succumbing to his pathetic abilities. But you seem to forget - I am Loki of Asgard and the Jotenhiem, most powerful sorcerer in all of the nine realms. I protect what is mine, and I will not suffer any meager human, no matter if he pretend to power or not, to encroach upon that which belongs to me. Now leave me so I can plan.”

”I think your baby brother’s gone off the deep end,” Tony said to Thor. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually feel bad for the guy.”

”On the contrary,” Thor said, smiling grimly, “I know that look well. If you want to pity someone, pity the poor fool who took Kela, though for myself I would rather help to dispose of his corpse. No one dishonors the family of Odin and lives to walk away.”

Loki looked at his brother with rare gaze of unguarded gratitude and affection. Thor, of all of them, knew how rare it was for Loki to let another into his heart, to surrender to someone the power to cause him pain. He had watched his quiet, secretive brother all their lives and had never seen him show such devotion to anyone, not even their beloved mother. It almost made Thor jealous. 

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said sincerely. “Now please, take your friends and go. You can do nothing here at the moment. I will let you know if and when I have need of you.”

"As you wish,” Thor nodded, and hearded the other men outbof the room. As they shut the door behind them a soft green light began to glow.

***

Kela refused to give in to panic. It had been two hours since the Kilgrave had sent the messenger with the video for Loki. He had to have seen it by now. If anyone was devious enough to outwit Kilgrave, it was her husband. Kilgrave may have abilities, but Loki was a god. He would move heaven and earth to secure her release, and then Kilgrave would wish his parents had never met.

She was alone in the suite. To her surprise he had left her shortly after he stopped recording. She had feared he meant to take her there and then. She knew there would be nothing she could do to stop him and had been preparing herself to send her mind elsewhere, to close herself off to what he was doing to her. He could command her body. but at least her mind would remain her own.

Fortunately for her, she was given a respite when he declared that he had "things to attend to." He had forced another kiss on her, running his long fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you take a long bath," he instructed her. "I want you clean when I get back so that we can work on getting you dirty. Now, since I don't know how long my control works on you, I will tell you again. Do not attempt to escape. Do not attempt contact anyone. And if you see so much as someone who looks like Loki, you will take this knife and slit your throat. Now, other than that, sit tight and enjoy your afternoon. I'll see you in a bit."

Laying a razor sharp blade down on the mattress he had swanned out of the suite and left her to her own devices. She had taken the bath as instructed. She lay in the tub for an hour trying to wash the feel of his hands off of her. It was a shame how twisted and evil he was, that he felt the need to use his power to compel others to obey his wishes. He was handsome and charismatic enough that, had he not been so lacking in a soul, she was sure many people would have chosen to comply with his wishes of their own free will.

When the water turned cold and her skin began to prune Kela got out of the tub and walked back into the bedroom. The security guard had returned from delivering the video. She tried to press him for information, but it was obvious that their captor had anticipated that and he refused to give her so much as a look in response.

He had brought her back a new lingerie set, in purple of course. Bra, panties, garter belt all in his favorite hue. What was it with men and fetishizing color, she wondered. Even Loki fell prey to it, preferring her to dress in green. There seemed to be some sort of branding ownership through draping her in their colors.

Unable to do anything else, Kela put on the garments, such as they were, that had been laid out for her. She was lying on the bed when she heard the door open and her kidnapper sauntered back into the room. His eyes raked over her and he hummed in appreciation. 

"Oh, purple is a much better color on you," he said with a smirk. "Come here, I got you something else."

Kilgrave took a long, slim box out of his inside coat pocket and handed it to Kela. She looked at it, lip curling in a sneer, holding it as though it were a dead rat.

"Well, go on! Open it!" he prompted her.

Kela opened the box and found a purple velvet choker with a gold charm hanging off of it. She looked at it in confusion for a moment, until she saw that the charm was engraved with the letter K. It was a collar, she realized. She looked up at him with horror on her face and he smiled wickedly.

"Turn round," he instructed. "Let me put it on you."

Felling her stomach turn she did as she was told, and as the latch fastened around her neck it was as though a noose had been tightened.

"Perfect!" he smiled. "Now, down to the main event. Back on the bed. And let's get our Spielberg over here." Kilgrave gestured to the lascivious guard who had filmed then before and the man approached the bed. "Make sure you get my good side," he smirked to the man as he climbed on the bed next to Kela, removing his jacket.

She braced herself for the inevitable, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Oh what now?" Kilgrave groused, irritated. "Find out who it is," he said to the guard.

Lowering the camera, the guard walked to the door and opened it.

"I have a file for Mr. Kilgrave," a low, sultry female voice practically purred. "I've been told to deliver it to him personally."

"Delivery, sir," the guard said, unnecessarily.

"Let them in," Kilgrave ordered.

Kela looked at the door as the guard stepped to the side. The woman standing there was breathtaking. She was at almost six feet tall, very slim, with long, dark black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. 

"Hello there," Kilgrave's attention was immediately grabbed by the woman. His smile widened as he looked back and forth from the woman to Kela. "This is my lucky day, isn't it. First a blond, now a brunet. All I need is a redhead and I'll have a complete set. Maybe we should ask that Romanov woman to join us next time. But for now, why don't you come over and join us."

There was something smoldering about the woman as she approached the bed, a glint in her eyes as they flashed to Kela's that promised everything without speaking a word.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kela is not sure how to react to the mysterious woman at the door.

The strange woman swished over to the bed, managing to move every part of her body as she walked. At any other time Kela would have been relieved that Loki was not there. This woman was everything that Kela had always wished she could be. Tall, elegant, with lustrously sleek raven black hair, and mysterious green eyes. Next to her Kela felt like a tabby house cat next to a leopard.

"And what's your name?" Kilgrave asked the woman.

”Lorelei,” she said in a deep voice, sitting on the bed next to Kela.

”The siren?” Kilgrave said with an appreciative grin. “That’s appropriate. You will enjoy serving me, Lorelei. Unfortunately, this one won’t, but nothing to be done about that, she’ll take me anyway. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you get her ready for me. Put on a nice little show for your master.”

”My pleasure, sir,” the woman smiled. 

Her eyes met Kela’s full of sultry seduction. Kela stared at her, alarmed to find herself actually feeling aroused. She had never particularly fancied women, though if she did it would be this one, and she certainly didn’t fancy being made to perform with one for Kilgrave’s depraved enjoyment. Still, she could not deny that as the woman’s soft lips met hers a feeling of arousal began to form in her core.

A long fingered hand caressed down Kela’s body, stroking her breast and gliding just under her navel, making Kela shudder. Kela found herself letting out a quiet mewl of desire and wanted to die in mortification. Kilgrave laughed at her obvious discomfort.

”Finding out something new about yourself, are you?” He asked. “Perhaps you’ll thank me after all when we’re done here.”

Lorelei’s free hand had drifted up into Kela’s hair and began stroking her temples, lightly traveling down the side of her face. Kela felt herself relaxing even more into the other woman’s embrace as her ear lobe was taken between sharp, white teeth. 

“Relax, princess,” the dark haired woman purred. “I’ll make everything all right for you.”

Kela didn’t know why, but the woman’s voice seemed to be doing strange things to her. She was fighting waves of desire, but at the same time, she seemed to feel herself slowly drifting away, as though her brain were being shut down. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kilgrave had undone his trousers and was stroking himself while he watched them hungrily, but it didn’t seem to bother her as much as she knew it should. All she could concentrate on was how sweet Lorelei’s kisses tasted, how deftly her hands seemed to know Kela’s body, as though they had been made to touch her.

”That’s it, love,” Lorelei cooed into her other ear. I’ve got you. Now, sleep.”

Feeling a blanket of warmth envelope her senses, Kela succumbed to the sensation and let the other woman’s suggestion lead her off into a blissful unawareness.

***

When the security guard had opened the door and he had seen Kela on the bed, barely clothed and, if he was not mistaken, wearing a collar, Loki’s restraint had almost snapped. The thought of anyone else seeing her this way brought out the homicidal impulses in him. He very, very much wanted to kill the smug looking man sitting near his wife.

His eyes, however, had not missed the deadly sharp razor lying on her other side. All the files he had read on this Kilgrave reported the same thing - when he felt threatened he would not hesitate to order hostages to kill themselves in order to give himself a chance to escape. Loki had no doubt this had been put in place with Kela. He could not risk her realizing it was him, lest she do deadly harm to herself.

So instead, Loki maintained his disguise, watching with disgust as Kilgrave leered at his female form. He had read everything he could on this man over the past day, and Loki was a quick study. He was fairly certain he knew how this man’s mind worked. 

It was a small satisfaction when he was proven right. Practically licking his lips in anticipation, Kilgrave ordered Loki onto the bed next to Kela. His comand had no effect on the god, of course, but he obeyed nonetheless, as it got him closer to his love.

Loki thanked his luck when Kilgrave told him to prepare Kela. This meant two things - one, that Kilgrave had not yet offered Kela the ultimate insult of taking her, and two, that he was planning to simply watch to begin with, rather than join them himself yet. While he would, of course, go to any lengths to save his princess, the thought of subjecting himself to the mortal’s touch in any of his forms was unacceptable to Loki. 

Kela, on the other hand, he was more than happy to manhandle - or womandle as the case may be. He had never shown her his female form, but from her reaction perhaps he should try it on again once the current crises was averted and he had (slowly and painfully) dispatched their foe.

Despite the seriousness of their situation, the trickster in him could not help but delight in the confusion of emotions warring on her lovely face. He had deduced by both her reactions and Kilgrave’s comments that while her body obeyed Kilgrave’s commands, Kela’s mind, her sharp, trained, brilliant mind, remained her own. She obviously did not want to give her captive the satisfaction of seeing her react in any way to the woman he was ordering to whet her arousal. His little wife was also not terribly experienced outside of her dealings with him, and he knew she would never have been intimate with another female before. Finally, she fiercely, devotedly faithful to Loki. Given all of these factors, the fact that she was so demonstrably responding to the kisses and caresses of one she thought to be an unknown woman was causing Kela clear and frantic confusion. He could not wait to tease her with the revelation that even in his feminine guise she was helpless against his charms.

First though, he had to get her out of this room alive. To that end, Loki reached out subtly with his seide and gently sent tendrils of sleep into her anxious mind. He managed to work carefully enough that no telltale glow of green escaped to betray his powers. It was painstaking work, but he could be patient when he needed to be, and he was rewarded when Kela sighed and fell limp into his arms.

”What’s happening? What are you doing?” Kilgrave demanded, standing up and glaring at Loki. 

“I am killing you,” Loki growled, as with a blinding flash of green he reverted to his male form, battle armor gleaming and knives appearing in either hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have continued to use male pronouns when writing Loki’s point of view, as for the purposes of this story he usually presents as male. I hope this didn’t bither anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final showdown with Kilgrave

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Kilgrave demanded, eyes going wide with shock.

"You're death, that's what's going on," Loki answered, smiling with menace. "Did you really think you could take my wife and live? I am a God, you pathetic mortal!"

"Guards," Kilgrave shouted, edging towards the door, "kill the woman! Then keep him from following me."

Growling with anger, Loki threw a protective spell around Kela and launched himself at the guards. He kicked the gun out of the first man's grip and backhanded him into the wall, knocking him unconscious while sending a knife flipping end over end to hit the other man square in the center of his forehead with the hilt, causing him to drop to the ground. He spared a moment of thought to congratulate himself on rendering them both senseless without resulting to murder. He personally didn't care so much for the niceties, but he knew that it would distress Kela if "innocents" were killed in her behalf. Sometimes it was exhausting having to deal with other people's morality.

He managed to grab Kilgrave by the arm and wrench it behind the man's back.

"Now," Loki seethed. "We are going to have a long conversation while I kill you."

"Kela!" Kilgrave shouted, suddenly, a desperate tone in his voice. "Kela, wake up!"

Loki looked over and, heart in his mouth, saw her eyes open.

"Pick up the gun," Kilgrave rattled out feverishly, "and point it your head. If this... creature makes a move towards you or me, shoot yourself."

To Loki's horror Kela's arm moved and the gun in her hand rose to her temple. Her big eyes stared hopelessly at him, tears standing out in their blue depths.

"I'm so sorry my love," she told him.

"You may have magicked her mind," Kilgrave told him smugly, "but her body responds to me."

"If you don't release her," Loki seethed, "you will suffer more pain than any mortal in the history of the nine realms."

"Kela darling," Kilgrave said, ignoring him, "are you listening carefully?"

"Yes master," she answered, filling Loki with blind rage at hearing her so address the man.

"Take the gun in your hand and shoot your husband in the head. Point blank. If he tries to stop you, shoot yourself instead."

"No!" she gasped. "Please don't make me!"

"Do it!" Kilgrave snapped. "Kill Loki of Asgard! Now!"

Tears started streaming down Kela's face. 

"I love you, Loki," she said.

"I love you princess," Loki said. "It will be alright."

He took a deep breath as Kela turned the gun and a shot rang out.

***

Her body responded to the command even as her mind struggled to stay asleep. Her eyes opened to the sight she most wanted to see, Loki in all his glory. He had her captive's arm twisted behind his back. She wanted nothing more than to run to his arms, but her body instead obeyed the monster, picking up the gun dropped carelessly on the floor beside the bed. As Kilgrave stepped away from Loki she helplessly lifted the weapon and placed it against her temple. 

"I'm so sorry my love," she told him, trying to send out all the passion, all the longing she felt for him through her eyes. She saw him plead with her silently, love streaming out of his face along with his anger and the fear he tried so desperately to hide. Fear for her.

Then the words came. The order to shoot him. Point blank. He wanted her to take the gun in her hand and end the one who's life made her existence worth while. The very thought made her seethe inside. Of all the things he could command, all the horrors he could ask her to commit, all the humiliations he could inflict on her with his deviant ability, nothing would ever be worse than this. She would and could never love anyone as she did Loki. He had brought joy and passion into her life, showed her the very truth of her own nature. She would rather, far rather, end her own life than his. She was not to be given that chance.

She whispered her love to him and heard him profess his in return. The gun turned inexorably in his direction. Tears streamed down her face. The compulsion was unbearably strong within her. She had to do it. She had to obey. She pulled the trigger.

And smiled in relief as Kilgrave slumped to the ground.

"Darling!" Loki breathed, crossing the room in a single stride to take her in his arms. "I knew. I knew you could never do it."

"I was going to," she cried, sobbing into his chest. "My body wanted to. Everything inside me insisted that I do it."

"But you didn't," he told her. "I knew you wouldn't."

"I didn't, know" she confessed. "Until the very last minute I didn't know if I would be able to resist."

He pulled her into a long kiss, washing her remaining fear and doubt away. She gave herself over to the sensation, and allowed her earth to shift back onto its proper axis in the circle of his arms. Dimly in her mind she was aware of the bodies in the room, two alive, one not, they were a distant thought compared to the body now pressing to hers. A body that felt surprisingly soft, and not at all the way she remembered.

Tearing herself away, Kela stared open mouthed at the tall, dark haired woman who had been on the bed with her when she had blacked out. Green eyes glittered mischievously at her.

"I should have known," she laughed. "No one else, in all the realms, kisses me like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you have stuck with this story. I'm not as happy with it as I could be. Exile's Return was a much more successful effort, and a better read, I think. That said, this may be the end, or I may add an epilogue later if the fancy takes me. Blah! I will do better next time!


End file.
